Tomorrow's a New Day
by Skitz
Summary: sora reflects on her broken friendship with Tai slight taiora and sorato


hey hey!  
  
i don't know why you're reading this garbage, but whatever. It's just some songfic i felt like writing. TAIORA  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own digimon, and i don't own the song Brand New Day by Forty foot echo.  
  
Tomorrow's A New Day  
By: Skitz  
  
Sora Takenouchi, former tomboy, sat on her bed, attempting to concentrate on her task at hand. The blank page stared menacingly, and all words left her.  
  
"Dear Tai, How you been? I've been great" she began, before screaming in frustration and crumpling the paper in a ball. She threw the former attempt at a letter at her wall in a rage, where it landed on a large pile of other crumpled balls. The words just weren't coming, no matter what she did.  
  
Her gaze centred on her desk, at the 2 pictures situated there. One of her and Tai when they were little, grinning as she stared carelessly into the camera, while he stared at her. Beside that sat the picture of her and Matt, staring lovingly into eachothers eyes. It was there that lay problem. Matt and Tai had both fallen for the auburn haired beauty, but she had made her choice. Yet in the process of making her choice, she had hurt her best friend.  
  
Thinking back on the past year of her life, she realized that Tai, who had always been there, was suddenly not around anymore. She hadn't even noticed the zombie-like state he was in, all because of her. No, Sora had been too wrapped up in her own life to realize the one person who had been there her whole life was lost, and forgotten to her.  
  
Inspiration struck her, and she quickly wrote the words before they disappeared.  
  
Tai,  
  
I never thought I'd be the one to hurt you, I always thought I'd be the one hurting the ones that did, and making it ok for you. I just always thought I'd be correcting the hurt.  
  
Never thought I'd say I'm sorry Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down Now when I look out my window But there doesn't seem to be anyone around  
  
Tai had always been there for her, yet Sora hadn't given him the time of day lately. Communication between the two was limited to a brief hi in the hallway between classes.  
  
'We were once inseperable' Sora thought bitterly, 'but I screwed that up.'  
  
She had talked to Tai after her and Matt had gotten together, only after she had gotten into a fight with beloved boyfriend. It was still instinctive of her to run to Tai to make it all better. He had tried to talk to her then... but she didn't hear it, because Sora didn't want to hear anything that didn't involve Matt. She had become obsessed, she had become everything her and Tai used to make fun of, used to vow they'd never become.  
  
Tai,  
  
I never thought I'd be the one to hurt you, I always thought I'd be the one hurting the ones that did, and making it ok for you. I just always thought I'd be correcting the hurt. I realize I've been kinda a jerk lately, not really listening to you. I didn't want to admit anyone else in the world existed I guess.  
  
And I, I think I'll change my ways So all your words get noticed Tomorrow's a brand new day Tomorrow's a new day  
  
Tai had been good about her choosing Matt, and seemeed supportive, but after that day, his eyes lost their sparkle, and his spirit seemed to deteriorate. 2 weeks ago, after another fight between Matt and herself, which end with Sora running to Tai, he finally said that enough was enough. She remembered his words clearly. "Sora... I need a break from this. Give me a little time, a little space, please? I need this."  
  
We said we'd take little time For both of us to see And wonder what it'd be like to carry on  
  
Sora never expected that. She didn't know what she'd do without him. The young woman was devasted at the thought of it, but Tai assured her it wouldn't be any different then it already was. He then left her to absorb this new information.  
  
It was at that moment that Sora began to notice what her life had become. She began to notice that she just became so crazy, and so hurtful, so self-absorbed.  
  
'I guess I always made myself believe it was everyone else who pushed themselves away.I didn't want to admit I did it. If only I could go back...' She began to cry mournfully.  
  
Ya, I know I got crazy  
Well I guess that's just me If I could turn back time before the wrong  
  
'Tai... what have I done?' The tears crept down her cheeks, staining the sheets of loose-leaf on her lap.  
  
And I, I think I'll change my ways So all your words get noticed Tomorrow's a brand new day Tomorrow's a new day  
  
'I just need another chance... Tai... please...' Her body racked with sobs, as she finally managed to complete the letter.  
  
Ya, And I, I think I'll change my ways So all your words get noticed I think I'll change my ways I think I'll change my ways Ahhhhh, Ahhhhh I think I'll change my ways  
  
Tai opened his locker slowly, as he did everything now-a-days. He knew Kari worried about him, but there was nothing he could do to change that. He was dead inside, lost in a darkness. He felt numb. 'At least school's over.'  
  
As he was placing his books away, he noticed a piece of paper taped to the door. Curious, he pulled it off and scanned the contents.  
  
Tai,  
  
I never thought I'd be the one to hurt you, I always thought I'd be the one hurting the ones that did, and making it ok for you. I just always thought I'd be correcting the hurt. I realize I've been kinda a jerk lately, not really listening to you. I didn't want to admit anyone else in the world existed I guess. I can't believe that I let myself ignore you, after all, you were my life. I guess I just needed time to realize the error of my ways, to see the pain I caused. I guess, all I want to really say is that although I may not love you in the way you want me to, I still do love you. Tai, you're my best friend, I don't want you to lose you. I hate that I caused you this pain, more so that you are hurting. I guess, the point to all this useless babble is that... I'm so so sorry. But, tomorrow's a new day, to make a new start if you'll let me. Love always,  
  
Sora  
  
A single tear crept down his cheek. "Tomorrow is a new day."  
  
Never thought I'd say I'm sorry Never thought I'd be the one To bring you down  
  
k, crappy ending, crappy story, but that ok. i was just in a mood to write useless stuff as always ^.^ lol. well review, and flames are welcome!  
  
~Skitz  
  
song: Brand New Day- Forty Foot Echo 


End file.
